Farewell Terra
by Dark Anima
Summary: Prologue to 'Iifa's Soul'. When Terra faces destruction, 7 Terrans are appointed to start Gaia's assimilation. Garland never said the assimilation was easy, and he was right.


Okay, this fic covers what happened to Garland when he was younger. But it's not just about him; there are several important other characters that will share a grip on that main character trophy. ^_^ One small tip; this is the pre-prologue (if there is such a thing) to Iifa's Soul. Iifa's Soul is an A/U, so things near the end of this story will differ to the game. Basically, this is another typical 'I know what happens plots' where the first story (Iifa's Soul) tell what happens to the characters in this story, while this story tells of their past. Complicated, no? So, this story can be read independently of Iifa's Soul, (If i try hard enough) but if you want to go and spoil the ending of this brand new story, go read chapter 12 of Iifa's Soul. I dare you. (Incase you ALREADY have read Iifa's Soul, then this is just more storyline. ^_^ ...and unlike in Iifa's Soul where any speech in Terran is done: "~Hi, I'm Terran~". As everyone in this story is Terran, I'm dropping the wavy marks.)  
  
Farewell Terra  
  
Chpt 1 : Garland  
  
'That day, two thousand years ago.. I forget which day it was.. Tsunis started to lose power, and it died. I know what your thinking; 'A sun can't just die'. Well, that was two thousand years ago, and this is now. There has to be some better explanation.' Garland paused and looked at his essay, grimacing at his use of poor language. Two sides of scrawled writing on paper covered his desk, the ink from his pen covering his hands as well as the paper in filthy smudge marks. Garland was never good at essays, especially essays with a time limit. His hair always got in his face as well, making him annoyed when he had to brush it back every three seconds. It was his own fault, for having a fringe that fell into his eyes, and for hunching over his exam paper, letting his hair do free-fall. Garland had meant to cut his dark brown hair a week ago, now it was un-styled and came over his ears. Brushing his fringe back for the hundredth time, he crossed out 'better' and put 'rational' in its place. Still unhappy with his work, and seeing that he had five minutes left to finish his history essay in, Garland quickly rounded his sentence up.  
'In conclusion I think that all of the old council were liars, and they made up a load of stuff about our old sun; Tsunis, dying to get themselves put in history books.' A shadow fell over his page, and he felt eyes reading his work. His history teacher; Mrs.Rekishi, stood leaning over his shoulder. Garland reacted by hastily scribbling out 'liars' and put 'biased', before returning to Mrs.Rekishi's gaze. The teacher gave a depressive sigh before moving down the column of concentrating 16 year olds, her blonde tail swishing behind her. Garland returned his strained eyes to the lined paper, and continued to write.  
'But we do know our old sun died, and that's why i'm writing this monologue. I leave the question of why to you, the examiner. The End. By Garland Morau.' Garland put his pen on the table and breathed out in relief, brushing back his hair again. He knew that the next time he saw that paper, there would be a big, red 'F' on it. But he was never good at history, so why worry? His eyes scanned the hall full of his year, all doing their final exam in history. Some were still writing, some were staring into space, some even sleeping with their heads on the table. Well, the ones sleeping on the table were soon hit on the back of their heads with a ruler by a patrolling teacher. At least it was entertainment. Garland's gaze then rested on his best friend, over near the back of the hall. Kronos was the first person to talk to him when he came as a new student to school five years ago, they had been best friends ever since then. Kronos was defiantly one of the most handsome kids in school, even though Garland hated to admit it. Kronos always seemed to have an air of infinite style and coolness around him, and thus was a girl magnet. Kronos leaned casually back on his chair, spinning his pen between his fingers, occasionally scanning the exam hall. Garland grinned when Kronos's eyesight came within his, making Kronos grin back and stick his thumbs up. Garland replied by showing the thumbs down, making Kronos grin again and shrug. The teacher at the far end of the hall called for 'pens down' and teachers on each row collected the papers. History was over, and this was Garland's last exam, and last day of school.  
"Hey Garland!" Kronos called once everyone had been let outside into the fresh air. "That wasn't the best exam I've ever done, what about you?"  
"I think it was more of a complaint than an essay.." Garland brushed his fringe back. "But I reckon I did really well in the 'Study of Terra' exam." He and Kronos began to walk out of the school gates, finally free of their education years.  
"But you would do well in that exam.. all that measuring soul flow and shit.." Kronos looked at Garland, who had just brushed his fringe back again. "Man, cut your damn fringe! You look like a bloody sheepdog with that thing!" Kronos complained.  
"Okay, okay.." Garland hurriedly brushed it back once more. He wished he had Kronos's hair, which was pitch black, and slightly spiky, giving it a style of its own. Kronos's black hair made a compliment of his cerulean eyes, probably the reason girls found him irresistible. The streets of Xatec city were fairly busy, but not as much as when he and Kronos sauntered in late this morning to school. Garland had been born and raised in Maero, the city west of Xatec, where he now lived. His father had left his mother for another woman; taking the house for his own. Garland's mother then escaped with him to a new life in Xatec, where they now both lived in relative peace. It was here Garland discovered his passion for the Soul Flow, which travelled within each planet. He found it fascinating studying the way it moved under the surface, and how each person's soul swept along it's river like path. As everyone knew; the soul flow was where everyone's soul went when they died, preparing itself to be reborn into another body. It could be studied thanks to Terra's new technology, and the leaders of Terra believe that the Soul flow is the key to keeping the planet alive. As everyone also knew, Terra was dying. Around 2 thousand years ago, Terra's original sun; Tsunis died. Terra had only been able to survive this catastrophe, and now drifted like many other planets. It was now living off a sun called 'Arca' which was incredibly small, and had nowhere near enough energy to support Terra for too much longer. The leaders in Tielas-Aiumi; the capital city of Terra, had given the planet just over 20 years to live before life wouldn't be able to live on the surface.. and people were still trying to think of a way to escape this fate.  
"Hey Kron.." Garland called his friend casually.  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you think the government will ever think of a way to save Terra?"  
"No."  
"That's a bit defeatist.."  
"I'd rather not think about it Garland. They say we have twenty years to live, so I want to live those years out without worry. Savvy?"  
"Yeah.." Garland shrugged.  
"I gotta go, buddy. I'll see you tomorrow." Kronos turned down the street where his house was, leaving Garland to walk back to his house alone.  
("I hope there is a way to save Terra.. I'm only 16 now.. I'll be 36 when I die..")  
  
***********************  
  
(3 years later)  
  
"I can't believe they finally came up with something.." Garland's mother turned on the tv and flicked a few channels. Garland sauntered over and flopped onto the sofa, being careful not to squash his brown tail in the process.  
"Turn it onto the news then, mom.." Garland waved his hand towards the tv, motioning for her to change channels.  
"Okay, stop nagging me..." She turned onto Terra-News24, news every hour, on the hour. "Since you came back from the academy for your break, you've done nothing but boss me around the house!" His mother shook her head.  
"Aw, I'm sorry mom.." Garland smiled jokingly, grinning like he always did. "But it's my holiday! I only get a week a month away from the academy!" He turned his attention to the tv. Garland (since leaving school) had joined the academy of Maero, specialised in studying the Soul Flow of Terra, and other such mechanics. Garland had immediately become an A* student, and had a promising career ahead of him. Infact, the academy had promoted him several times, and recommended him to the government... which his mother did not approve of, knowing it could get him into all kinds of dangerous government missions in order to restore Terra. He kept in contact with Kronos for a while, before Kronos himself went a different academy and they only kept in touch via e-mail.  
  
"I'm Ari Portman with the top headlines today. Government officials have found a way to restore Terra, causing much outcry from the nations of out planet. Here's our reporter from the Government HQ in Tielas-Aiumi.." The lady newsreader switched to a older looking female Terran, standing outside an impressive building in the centre of the city.  
"Well Ari, they've certainly caused an outcry here in the city! They say it's the only way to restore Terra, and it's our best shot!"  
"Can you tell us what the method is?" The newsreader asked.  
"Well, the government has used the planet's best alchemists to use all our resources for a potion. This potion is made from very rare natural resources, therefore only 7 portions have been made." The reporter paused.  
"What does this potion do?" The newsreader asked another question. "Apparently, Ari.. This potion is capable of making age stop, and extending the lifespan of one person.. Basically you don't die. As I said, only 7 of these potions have been made, meaning only 7 people can survive."  
"How does this work?"  
"Well, 7 of Terra's best and brightest will be administered this drink, and they will go into the stasis machines, which as you know are very expensive and hard to build, and they will stay in stasis until Terra has finished it's course. In other words, astronomers have found a habitable planet we can assimilate, it's called Gaia."  
"Thankyou. If you've only just joined us on Terra-News 24, astronomers have found a planet we can assimilate, called Gaia. We will be able to assimilate it's natural resources and live off it's sun. This means Terra's survival. But unfortunately, it will take Terra over two hundred thousand years to reach this planet, and by that time, all life on Terra would have died. So, by using a rare potion that has been created lately, 7 people will be able to survive this trip, and begin the assimilation on Terra once they have reached it's orbit. Once the assimilation has taken place, all of the nations of Terra will be accessed and revived by tapping into the soul flow." The newsreader shuffled her papers. "The 7 chosen people will be contacted within the hour, and the potion will be administered immediately. However, all life on this planet will end in 17 years as predicted." Her voice became faltered, and she wiped away a tear that had rolled down her cheek. It was obvious all those who weren't the 7 chosen ones were going to die in 17 years, whether they liked it or not.  
"Oh my.." Garland's mother held her hand over her mouth, and hastily turned off the tv. "Somehow I thought they would be able to save everyone.." She choked out a sob, making Garland move over and embrace her.  
"I'm sure they know what their doing, mom.. I just hope those 7 people can do their job." Garland, like his mother, had expected the leaders to come up with a plan to save everyone.. not just 7. But it was the only way.. everyone had to die to be saved.. And how the hell would they be able to bring everyone back afterwards? The doorbell rang, interrupting the loud sobs coming from Garland's mother. Garland reluctantly let go of his mother and opened the front door, revealing three men in army uniforms.  
"Are you the proprietor of this house?" One of the generals said.  
"Er, no.. I can go and get her if.." Garland stopped short when the general spoke again.  
"Then you must be Garland Morau?"  
"Yeah, that's me.."  
"You've been recommended to us by the state academy of Maero. The government would like your services."  
"Services?" Garland said confused.  
"You have been selected as one of the 7 Terrans to go into stasis, I trust you've heard about this?"  
"Yeah, but why me?"  
"Because you have been chosen. The government would like you to represent Maero within the 7 Terrans. You will be in charge of the Soul Flow within Gaia and Terra. Do you accept?"  
"I..I have no choice, do I?"  
"Not really, Mr. Morau. Your Terra's best student at measuring the Soul Flow. Ah! Mrs. Morau?" Garland's mother suddenly appeared behind her son, making the general turn his attention to her.  
"Your son has been chosen as one of the 7 Terrans to restore our planet. Are you willing to let your son go?" The general said calmly.  
"Wha?! Since when?! What?!" Garland's mother struggled to find her words. One minute she finds out that in 17 years her life will end, and now that her son is in charge of saving the Terran race? It was all too much.  
"Excuse me, general! You can't just turn up on my doorstep and.."  
"Yes, ma'am, we can. We have permission to take your son to Tielas-Aiumi by the government. Your say is optional."  
"I'll go." Garland stated, making everyone stop talking.  
"Excellent." The general rubbed his hands together.  
"Garland! You can't!" His mother hung to his arm like her life depended on it.  
"I have to. You think i'm just gonna pass this up? I have a chance to help Terra, mom!" Garland sighed. "They say I'm the best at measuring the Soul Flow.."  
"That's right, Mrs. Morau. Your son is a key asset to this mission, we need his services." The general nodded.  
"I guess I'll go get my stuff?" Garland asked.  
"That would be a good idea."  
  
********************  
  
The black car pulled up outside the Government HQ in Tielas-Aiumi, it had been three days travelling for Garland in the car and three days since he said farewell to his mother. It would be a very long time before he ever saw her again. There was a mob of press reporters and cameras outside the building, and as he dragged his case of belongings up the stairs many reporters threw questions at him like 'How were you chosen?' or 'How do you feel?'. Garland was more concerned on who he was going to spend a near eternity with.  
"Um.. Have you chosen the other six?" Garland asked the general.  
"Yes, five are already assembled inside, and the seventh is on his way."  
"Oh.. When will I meet them?" Garland was relieved to get inside the building and away from the reporters once he had climbed up the stairs.  
"Now, Mr. Morau, they are over there. You should go and wait with them." The general led him towards a room with a few chairs and some food laid neatly on a table in the far side of the room. Five people were standing, or sitting, all looking nervous or restless.  
"I should get yourself acquainted, Mr. Morau." The general left him in the room, and all five sets of eyes looked at him.  
"Garland!!!" A voice very familiar said. Before he had the chance to look, Garland was caught in a bear hug.  
"How you doin' buddy?!" Kronos's face beamed at him.  
"Kronos! Your one of the seven?!" Garland smiled.  
"You bet. I'm in charge of building the catalyst for the assimilation." Kronos said proudly.  
"You what? What a assimilation Cata- whatever..?" Garland scratched his head.  
"Nevermind." Kronos laughed. He had grown up to be quite a dashing 19 year old, and his looks were still too good for Garland's liking. Before Garland could catch a glimpse of his other future companions, they were called into separate rooms. Garland was given a tight piece of clothing that looked like an astronauts formal suit for when he has his picture taken; except his was black, not white.  
"How the hell am I supposed to get into this?" Garland asked the person who had given him the suit.  
"You'll just have to try. Your gonna have to get your picture taken, you know.."  
"Whatever.." Garland struggled into the suit and brushed his fringe back. (It was now alot shorter.) After struggling with the suit, Garland was led into what seemed like a conference hall, and he was sat down with the others. The main government official stepped forward; Mr. Gosin.  
"Welcome." He boomed, his voice echoing throughout the hall. It was then Garland realised he was in a conference with the leaders AND the press.  
"I am truly sorry all of you had to come on such a short notice. But all of you know that you are needed for this mission, since you all are our most gifted..." He coughed a little, and continued. "As you can see, the best and brightest have been selected for particular jobs to keep the planet alive." Mr. Gosin turned to the press down the other end of the hall, who took a few pictures before getting ready to write the names of the 7 Terrans down. Mr. Gosin then turned to Garland.  
"This is Garland Morau from Maero. He will be in charge of measuring the soul flow of Terra and Gaia. This 19 year old will help revive us from the soul flow once Terra has reached Gaia." He moved on to Kronos while the press hastily scribbled Garland's details.  
"This is Kronos Reiketsu from Xatec. He will be in charge of building an assimilation catalyst on Gaia.. something that will begin the assimilation." Mr. Gosin moved to a man sitting next to Kronos.  
"This is Aikand Tasukaru. This twenty year old will be in charge of building a machine that can enter the soul flow, and explore Gaia. He is also an expert in mechanics, so if anything goes wrong.. he will repair the problem." Garland lent forward to get a better look at Aikand. He had a reddish/copper colour hair, his tail the same colour. His blue eyes gave off a sense of self calm and confidence. This man was obviously sure of himself and his abilities.  
"The next on our team is Kaia Shizumi, this 18 year old from Iyaden is an expert in stasis, and will keep the DNA of all flora and fauna in perfect preservation, so our natural world will be able to flourish again. She will also record any goings on and help Aikand scan Gaia when Terra reaches her." Garland glanced at the stunningly beautiful 18 year old, who was now looking at some papers that lay on the table, not wanting to catch anyone's eye. She had black hair and a long sleek black tail. Her brown eyes had a hazel tinge to them, but Garland couldn't really tell since she was looking down. Mr. Gosin moved on.  
"This is Tanze Shihai, and Eni Daiku. Tanze is 19 and Eni 18. They are both from Talodium and are both in charge of building a suitable vessel for the souls of our nations to go into." Tanze and Eni both had cerulean eyes and were very striking. Tanze had a light blonde hair and tail, while Eni sported a dark blonde tail and hair. The two girls seemed very nervous.  
"The last on the team is 30 year old Sirriai Okureru. He is from this city; Tielas-Aiumi and will lead the other six." All six of the Terrans who had already been introduced looked to their left, where Sirriai sat, smiling to himself. He had white hair, tied into a long ponytail, and his white tail twitched slightly. His icy blue eyes pierced everyone's gaze, and the six quickly looked back infront of them.  
  
***********************  
  
"Are you comfy?" The tenant asked for the fifth time.  
"I'm fine.. just a little nervous.." Garland shuffled in his bed like pod. "How long until we reach Gaia again?"  
"Two hundred thousand years.. Try not to worry about it. Just think of the people who aren't lucky enough to go in stasis! They have to die!" The tenant shrugged.  
"Your too morbid.." Garland shuffled again as the tenant set the switches for stasis. Kronos came up before the pod closed.  
"Hey man! I'll see you in two hundred thousand years!" He joked. Garland smiled sarcastically.  
"Here's the potion, Mr. Morau." The tenant finally passed Garland the age stopping potion that would extend his life.  
"Thanks.." Garland muttered solemnly. He quickly downed it in one, feeling the disgusting taste on his tongue.  
"Lovely isn't it?" Kronos grinned, remembering himself the vile taste of the potion. "Everyone thinks they should have added flavouring at least.." Garland laughed at Kronos's remark. More tenants were helping the other Terrans into their pods, making sure everything was comfy for them. Kaia was next to go into the room, and examined the stasis machine before going near it.  
"Typical stasis expert.. won't go in it unless it reaches their satisfaction.." Garland muttered to Kronos, who nodded.  
"Who cares if she's a stasis expert.. she's the best looking girl I've ever seen.." Kronos looked her up and down.  
"Would you stop checking her out?" Garland snapped Kronos out of his trance.  
"Sorry man." He grinned. Kaia looked at the two for a minute before Kronos looked directly back at her, making her blush furiously.  
"She seems shy.." Garland guessed.  
"Nah.. I reckon she's just not good around strangers."   
"Or just around you.." Garland smirked. "You gonna say anything to her?"  
"Yeah.. I can't just let this one slip." Kronos's tail twitched a little as a talked.. so Garland guessed he was nervous.. which meant he was serious.  
"Off you go then." Garland leant back in his pod, and prepared to be locked in stasis. "I'll see you later, man."  
"You too." Kronos shook his hand and watched Garland's pod close, and freeze. He wouldn't move for the next two hundred thousand years... which was a scary thought.  
"Okay.." Kronos looked back at Kaia, who was waiting for her tenant to return and set her stasis.  
"Hey.. Can't you get yourself into stasis?" Kronos approached her slowly, giving her a chance to react.  
"Oh.. Yes, but it's easier to operate on the outside. I won't be able to operate it from the inside, will I?" She corrected, revealing a soft, but firm voice. She seemed the type to be able to defend herself without a massive show.  
"Of course. So.. Kaia? I hear you're from Iyaden. It's a nice city." Kronos mentally hit himself for not thinking of anything more quirky to say.  
"I guess. The academy is the only nice thing about it, other than that it's an overpriced hole." She tucked a loose strand of hair that had evaded her ponytail behind her ear, thinking of what else to say. "Well.. um.. Kronos.. I hope we can get to know each other better when we come out of stasis. I'd like to know more about you." She smiled genuinely. "It's best to make acquaintances now, don't you think?"  
"Yeah, better now than later. Well, I better get into stasis.." Kronos noticed his tenant return into the room. "I'm sorry this conversation wasn't exactly electric, but it was nice talking."  
"I'll see you later then, Kronos." She smiled again. He smiled back, already determined to make more of a good impression on their next conversation.  
"Later, Kaia." Kronos settled himself in the pod and waited for the tenant to finish strapping him in, he hated all this preparation.  
"Okay, your all ready for stasis, Mr. Reiketsu." The tenant pushed a few buttons near the pod, making sure no glitches took place.  
"Thanks. Oh yeah! Kaia!" He caught her attention. "You look beautiful when you smile!" Kronos felt the door close and himself freeze in stasis, already satisfied that he had made her blush again. He wanted her to think over that comment in stasis, not that there was much to think or realise of course...  
  
Yay! I know that wasn't a very good start, but it had to start somewhere. You can already guess who the main characters are gonna be. ^_^ By the way, for those who haven't read Iifa's Soul, Kaia is based on Sarah except with shorter hair. She's gonna have a rather large part in this. The same look thing goes with Kronos and Iifa, except Iifa has blonde hair, not black. ^_^ I hope you liked it! 


End file.
